


Prosthetics

by lonewolfe12345



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Conviction - Freeform, Criminal case, Doing this on roaming data, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Slipknot's 'Prosthetics', Probably not a oneshot, Rape, Slipknot song, beatings, court of law, legal case, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfe12345/pseuds/lonewolfe12345
Summary: What do you see in Marinette? A happy, ypung woman being a fashion designer at a thriving company





	Prosthetics

A kiss.

What started this _beautiful_ relationship was a kiss. That was all it needed to build it uo and break it down.

Adrien and Marinette have been together for almost a year. In fact, their anniversary was coming up. Marinette couldn't wait to see what Adrien had in store. "He said it was gonna be a _surprise!_ " Marinette giggled, taking another sip of her Scotch. "Well then, what do you think he's gonna give you? Sex?" Alya asked, brows raised. Marinette looked at the brunette and saw her beautiful eyes. "I-I sure hope not! I'm just not ready for that. What if we don't get married?" Marinette said worriedly. "Well, okay then," Alya chuckled, taking a shot of her tequila.

"Hey babe!" Adrien smiled, hugging Marinette by the hips. "Heyyyy!" she replied, kissing the blonde's nose. "Come on! Let's go inside, I got somethin' to show you," Adrien chuckled, eyes getting slightly hungry. Marinette nodded and went inside his apartment. Adrien lightly pinned Marinette to a wall and kissed Marinette. She chuckled and returned the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Adrien proceeded to pin Marinette to the bed. "A-adrien! What are you doing?" she asked fearfully, tryingnto get out of his grip. "Listen, bitch. You are going to follow ny commands. You are just a woman, you can't do shit so don't try!" Adrien growled.

Marinette tried to cry for help but failed, the valves in her voice box suddenly not responding. "Adrien, stop! Please!" she cried. Adrien ignored her plea, unbuckling his pants to reveal his erect penis. "I DON'T WANT SEX! PLEASE!" Marinette cried, screaming in pain as he entered his penis through her vagina, her tears only fueling his needs more. "Oh how I LOVE to see you; are you enjoying this?" Adrien chuckled, then grabbingbher jaw when she didn't respond. "ARE YOU?" he cackled. She had no choice but to mutter a slight 'yes' in return.

Adriend groaned as he felt himself nearing his climax, his thrust became more needy and sloppy. This made Marinette break. She was in pain and cried out for help, pnly for her face to be slaooed and her stomach to be punched. He smiled and licked his lips, groaning as he ejaculated his semen into her uterus. "Happy first anniversary, babe," he shuckled, pulling his pants up and driving her back ti her house. 

Marinette got her phone and texted Alya as soon as she got home

**Mari:** Hi.

**Aly@:** HEY! WASSUP!

**Mari:** My house. Now. No questions.

**MARI HAS GONE OFFLINE**

Only 6 minutes later was Alya knocking at Mari's door. Marinette opened the door with fear that Adrien came for seconds. "Hey- oh my what did you guys do? I thought you didn't want sex?" Alya asked, coming inside and helping Mari to the couch. Mari tried to hold her tears in but couldn't. She felt so **violated** and cried into Alya's shoulder. "He didn't.... did he?" Allya asked, regretting it. "He did.... I feel si wring now. I feel embarrassed that i let him do this to me. Why didn't I see it why-," Alya put Marinette's head to her chest, quieting her cand calming her down. "I'll kick hisbass the next time I see him," Alya promised

And oh fuck yes she fucking would.


End file.
